Claimed Badfic
This is a list of all claimed badfic that a PPCer has staked a claim on. You may claim a fic before receiving Permission; just make sure you note that your claim is pending Permission so we don't get confused and think you're jumping the gun. If you claim something from the list of unclaimed badfic or otherwise, make sure to: * Move it here, clearly labeling it with your name/the name(s) of your agent(s) and the date of your claim. Please be aware that very old claims (generally 18+ months) may be bumped back to the Unclaimed Badfic page or, if the badfic is no longer available, deleted entirely. * As on the list of unclaimed badfic, please include story summaries, links, and ratings, just for the masochistic amongst us who actually like reading badfic, the poor insane souls. * Place your claim in alphabetical order in the appropriate category, which would be the fandom that it comes from unless it is a crossover, in which case put it in Crossovers and note which fandoms are crossed. (Note that The, A'', and ''An don't count for alphabetical order.) If you remove something from this list, make sure to remove it completely. That includes its category if it was the only fic in it. Doing so reduces clutter and confusion. If you have KILLED something from this list, make sure it gets removed to the list of killed badfic. For those depressed by the quantity of badfic, the above list may cheer you up. Maybe. LAST CLEANUP: eatpraylove, 09:40 (EST), January 15, 2015 Crossovers * "009" - M rated (As it is right now, at two chapters, I'd call it a T. It's less graphically violent than a Bond film, and has no sexual situations to speak of.) - James Bond (Skyfall) ''x ''Doctor Who. Claimed by DawnFire (Claim renewed February 2, 2015) ** Heather is a Time Lord hiding from U.N.I.T. She finds safety in MI6 they can provide protection if she works for them. There Heather meets an agent who melts her 'hearts'. Can she resist? or will the Doctor come back for her again? ** Bad SPaG, OOC characters, a Time Lord Sue who doesn't seem to realize that there was a previous 009 and has what I assume is the Tenth Doctor for a lover. Stupid interactions with Bond, M, and Q. The Sue is apparently the female equivalent of Bond (Octopussy, anyone?) and convinced MI6 that she was an alien through a DNA scan, with no mention of having two hearts. Bad formatting. A message sent to MI6 in Gallifreyan, which is described as a 'puzzle' rather than a bunch of interlocking circles. M thinking that the Doctor is a leak. M calling a serious mission to stop the leak that led to twelve agents being held hostage and shot a "light hearted mission", a "break from the hectic missions". Giving Bond an office/room—I'm pretty sure he doesn't have one, at least not in Skyfallverse. And all this in two chapters. Seriously, this only became mission material when she dragged the Doctor into the story. * "An Incident waiting to happen" (Jurassic Park ''X ''Primeval) - K+ rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, July 20, 2015. ** 20 years after the Isla Nublar Incident, John Hammond, Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcolm, Robert Muldoon and Lex Murphy come to help the ARC fight Dinosaurs, but what happen's when Connor begins to fall for Lex? On Hiatus! * "Frozen: The Emerald Soldier" - T rated - Frozen x Green Lantern. Claimed by Edhelistar, February 15, 2015 (Permission pending). ** After his father was murdered, Dante Rayner is taken care by the Royal Family in Arendelle. Soon he falls in love with Elsa who also falls for him. As they grow up, Arendelle will be at war against both their enemies and Sinestro. Elsa and Dante will defend both the Kingdom and the World or die trying. Violence, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content. ** Edhelistar's Note: A blatant Gary Stu, at least four Character Possessions/Replacements, the killing of a Main Canon Character, multiple Major Canon Breaks, a complete disregard of the English language verb conjugation, uninspired, predictable, and you could simply remove all the Gary Stu-related scenes and you'll be reading the plot of the film. Gods! I hate this fic with the might of a thousand exploding suns. * "Full Metal and the Hogwarts mishap" - T rated - Fullmetal Alchemist x Harry Potter. Claimed by Neshomeh, April 18, 2014. ** Ed goes to Hogwarts to investigate these so called wizards. Posing as a student from Durmstrang, he runs into Harry and his gang, and guess what happens? mishap!Please R&R AU EdWinry! Harry and Ginny or Harry and tonks havn't decided yet ** Warning: eye-bleeding formatting. * "I Never Left" - T rated - Big Hero 6 x Rise of the Guardians. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, February 19, 2015. ** Hiro had always been smarter than average. That didn't stop her from believing in the Guardians, though. Of course, when the explosion happened, she stopped believing in them. After all, weren't they there to protect Wonder, Memories, Hope, Dreams, and Fun? Now, her brother was gone. For a while, she had Baymax, but she'd lost him to the void. She's left alone... but is she really? ** Genderbent Hiro Sue who gets shipped with Jack Frost, killing off Baymax just to facilitate this, and beige prose. I will ''not stand to see two of my favorite movies get mangled like this!'' * "A Journey Across Two Lands" - T rated. Ranger's Apprentice x The Lord of the Rings. Claimed by Iximaz and Neshomeh, March 26, 2015. ** Halt has gone missing and Will sets off to find him. Will finds himself in a mysterious land called Middle Earth, where he meets a mysterious half-breed named Silens, along with an assasin named Vereor, a scout named Venatora, a ranger king named Aragorn, and an elven king named Legolas. Behind them is Will's and Horace's daughters. Can they save Halt before it is too late? * "The Most Men's Rights Activist Fanfic Ever Made", "MRA Effect", and "The Land Before MRA" - M rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, February 5, 2015. ** A commission to some friends on Tumblr, starring OC Rebecca Christiana Jasmina Xaila Rodrigues Diogo Velazquez against Elsa and her evil whore army of femnazis. ** Do I really need to explain anything else? * "New Angry Birds English Version" (Angry Birds X Rio X Guardians of Ga'Hoole X Penguins of Madagascar X Happy Feet X Zambezia) - K+ rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, May 15, 2015. ** Red form a team of new Angry Birds with members like: Blu from Rio Soren from Legends Of The Guardians Kai from Zambezia Cody from Surf's Up Mumble from Happy Feet The penguins of Madagascar from Madagascar ** Warning: Horrible formatting ahead! * "The Pain That No One Knows" - T rated - Lord of the Rings ''x ''Narnia. Claimed by DawnFire (Claim renewed February 2, 2015; badfic is being rewritten, I'm keeping an eye on it to see how much changes) ** In the final battle against the Dark Lord Sauron, there were 10 members in The Fellowship of the Ring, one a elven ranger by the name of Rain. This is her story, and how she fought for the freedom of two worlds, Middle Earth and Narnia. LegolasxOC ** To quote SingingTheThunder, who posted this one on the Board, it's got "a Tenth Walker who cooked boiled potatoes with nothing but salt, made Pippin sled down a snowy mountain known to have crevices on a horse on a shield and put a pub named Barnacles, owned by a guy named Arnold who likes pies, up the same mountain." ** DawnFire's note: This. Is so. '''Stupid. '''And I have a terrible feeling that she's going to turn out to be Galadriel's daughter and, supposedly, '''Princess '''of Lothlorien. In fact, it's about as subtle as three successive bricks to the head, due to the 'hint' that's actually '''labelled '''as a hint by the author and the fact that in the character bio her second name is Galadriel. Which, of course, makes no sense. Also, pretty much everyone is using Modern English speech patterns. Oh, and apparently giving a horse a name that means 'warrior' means that its namesake is someone named Warrior. Never knew that. As for what she does to the characters... well, I won't even start, because we'll be here all day if I do. * "The Pirate, the Fairy, and the Mermaid" - T-rated - Pirates of the Caribbean ''x ''The Little Mermaid ''x ''Tinkerbell. Claimed by SkarmorySilver and Voyd, July 24, 2014. ** What happens when a human boy meets a fairy? What happens when they travel together and meet a mermaid? What will happen when their worlds collide? And what will happen when they must work together to stop a great evil from destroying their worlds? Sequel from "The Meeting" and not a lemon story like the others I made. Melody/OC. ** Voyd's notes: The three series are in different time periods, the Jack Sparrow wannabe is trying to romance Melody, who I think is underage, and for some reason a canonical character from one of the Tinker Bell movies is tagging along with him. And also anachronistic language all over the place. ** SkarmorySilver's notes: Dear Arceus, where to begin. The mythos stated in Chapter One is not consistent with ''any ''of the concerned continua, tense changes and povs are ''everywhere, the Stu is both painfully generic and the son of Jack Sparrow, his fairy companion is obnoxious, and a few other OCs are claimed to be relatives of other canons. Wat.'' * "The Phantomess of the Opera and the Half-Blood Prince" - unrated - Harry Potter x The Phantom of the Opera. Claimed by Neshomeh, April 18, 2014. ** *still writing it*When Erika de l'Opera, a girl with a deformed face, moves to England and starts going to Hogwarts, her life changes completely. She gets more friends, she knows more magic than she has ever known, but, most important of all, she falls in love with a boy. But, will that boy love her back after finding out about her ancestry and why she wears a mask? A Severus Snape love story in the Marauders' era. ** She doesn't know how to use the space bar ''or the Enter key, her name is dumb, her "deformity" is merely an excuse to accessorize her outfits with cute masks, she sings like an angel (and is told so repeatedly), she composes the score and lyrics to the ALW musical, she makes Severus Snape a perfect gentleman who likes and can afford to wear Ralph Lauren, and Erik talks in her head. Bring on the Punjab lasso!'' * "Silent Studio" - M Rated - Animaniacs x Silent Hill. Claimed by FourthWallPainter, July 11, 2014. ** A nice town, a studio and a toon who have a troble past. If anyone decided to flame or troll this story, please read my profile at least. ** Why yes; it ''is as bad as it sounds. Subpar SPaG, and character derailment everywhere. Yikes.'' * "Smite Godling Harry" - T rated - Harry Potter x SMITE. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, May 14, 2015. ** AU Yr4. Harry gets chosen as the forth champion of the TWT (as usual), but helps comes in the from of a very beautiful goddess who has more secrets to tell. (My own challenge) ** SkarmorySilver's Note: Harry is a godling, or the son of two different gods, and naturally this means Lily and James are replaced as well. Also, typical Ron-bashing, character derailment, no respect for the plot of GoF, and questionable SPaG in some places. * "Star Class" - T rated - Harry Potter x Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Claimed by Desdendelle (18th October, 2013). ** DoM! Year 5/6-AU: He had his past stolen repeatedly because his soul was too stubborn to stay under the control of the light. Yet he only wanted his freedom. He finds it when he tries to die to keep his free will. By chance he finds freedom in the year 2245, where an advanced Earth, & universe awaits exploration, with new friends & dark new enemies! Will he get home, & Justice...? ** firemagic's note: Oh my god. This... this... OK, just assume that everything even vaguely referred to is replaced and you'll save yourself the brain damage from hearing Harry use the phrase 'shitty titties'. I... I honestly skipped chapter three and briefly scanned four, so I'm only kinda sure that the world they land on is Mid-Childa, but given that they refer to Command Seals there might also be some Nasuverse stuff? WARNING: Detailed description of how Harry is going to torture Hermione. Death and probably a lot of stuff that I missed so yeah. * "Star Trek: Refuges - K+ rated - Star Trek: The Original Series x Star Wars. Claimed by Desdendelle and DawnFire, July 20th, 2015. ** Anakin Skywalker and Padme' escape the separatists to the Star Trek galaxy. Will they manage to etch out a new living aboard the Enterprise? ** Des' note: this is so stupid and wrong on so many levels. I don't even. * "ThanQ" - M rated - The Lord of the Rings x Star Trek: The Next Generation. Claimed by hermione of vulcan. ** Q has a favor to repay, a favor that lands Picard and his crew in Middle-Earth with a guide they aren't sure they can trust. Will any of them survive Q's gratitude? Rated M to be safe. Most is teen-appropriate, but the last few chapters do get rather dark. ** Translation: Sue helps Q in the episode where he loses his powers, upstaging Data in the process. His favor is to send Sue and the ''Star Trek characters to Middle-Earth as the Fellowship. There is no catch, they just have to follow the plot of Lord of the Rings, and as Sue is a fan (and, conveniently, the only one who knows the canon) she's dragging them around. Decent writing, but plotholes a mile wide and rampant OOC on the parts of Picard, Guinan, and Q.'' Anime and Manga Attack on Titan * "Heroine" - T rated. Claimed by Tira on April 11, 2015 ** You are your own character! You live outside of the walls and the perfect titan killer. It's as easy as picking up a pen! But the Survey Corps seem interested in you and maybe you'll find some love in there? Levi x Reader x Eren. My first AoT fanfic! I hope you enjoy! XD * "Wings of Freedom" - T rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver and Voyd, June 22, 2015. ** Elle Rothai joins the survey corps two years after the collasal titan destroyed wall maria. and is also chosen to join squad levi, but will she be able to get over her terrible past, survive her first expidition outside the walls, and battle not just the monsters outside this glorified cage, but also the monsters hiding within? ** SkarmorySilver's note: We had this run by Tira, and we found the following: Awful spelling, abuse of fangirl Japanese (in a non-Asian setting), Levi and Petra being OOC, the Sue gaining a prosthetic that sounds more advanced than the technology of the period, and supposed fighting prowess gone very, very wrong. Lyrical Nanoha * "Shadows of the Abyss" - M rated. Claimed by Desdendelle June 20th, 2015. ** Trapped like a animal and lock up for three years is where i've been. Waiting for my death that never seems to come. I know that it's knocking on my door but why won't i opening it. Is there some other future out their for me. Somewhere a monster like me can live in peace and love someone. Or is it a place were death lies in my hands and i can't control it. Rated M for language ** Des' notes: Aside from the consistent silly misspellings (rotations for rations, bread for breed, stuff like that) this fic is ''horrid — Nanoha's got a split personality which makes her brutally murder everybody who touches her skin, she's one of Jail Scaglietti's experiments, Yuuno's a generic evil overlord and Fate's one of his stooges, the setting is grimderp and the military Yuuno leads is stupid. Gah.'' Monster Musume * "Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls" - M Rated, Bleepfic. NSFW/NSFB. Claimed by Voyd July 1, 2015. ** Kurusu Kimihito finds that sex isn't the ONLY thing his Liminal tenants crave... crackish ** Voyd's notes: That... just about sums it up. Half-assed explanation/justification for hard vore (which my IRL best friend describes as something that "nobody SHOULD be into"), and it descends into outright fetishized torture. ARGH MY BRAIN! Tokyo Mew Mew * "woof-woof-power" - K rated. Claimed by 123bugsy 12/27/2013, Permission pending. ** this a story abbot if ichigo was dating my oc otachi and they both get turned into mew mews but he is a woof woof not a mew mew. He is a wolf fox (folf) ** Yeah, just... ugh. Yu-Gi-Oh! * "Pharaoh Love (Complete)" - not rated. Claimed by Phobos May 25, 2014. ** I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nana is a poor girl ever since her parents die. She posses the millennium belt and attempt Domino High School. Will she bring love to the Pharaoh? Comics Garfield * "The Adventures of Garfield and Rapunzel" - K rated. Claimed by FourthWallPainter on July 11, 2014. ** A pretty Siamese cat sneaks into Garfield's house to steal food. When he catches her at it, she convinces him to accompany her on her quest to right the injustices of the world. Homestuck *"teh onley oen" - T rated. Claimed by Snowy the Sane Fangirl on July 15, 2014 (Permission Pending). **namd 4 teh song by evinessince!11 mistey sparkl is a normle trol...or so se tinks...ten se meats sollex capper!1 **''"mistey sparkl" has blood that changes color depending on her mood. Also, the author is incapable of spelling her name right... or anything else, for that matter.'' Scott Pilgrim * "The best fanfic ever I swear you wont be disapoint" - M rated. Claimed by VibravaMajic on 12/06/2015 ** Scottie Pilgrim has got it goin' on...Scott x Wallace WARNING IT HAS YAOI IN IT BUT IT'S TOTALY WORTH IT. ** What is this I don't even... ** Whoever wrote this must've gone to the ''My Immortal school of writing things. The only good thing is that it's extremely short.'' Film The Avengers (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * "Agent Clover the Hacker" - T rated. Claimed by Storme Hawk 22/07/14. ** She's the youngest hacker in the world, and Johann Schmidt wants her to use her for his latest plan to rule the world. She's placed under the protection of the Avengers, with Hawkeye taking aim on her heart. Is she the new Avenger? Clint/OC. ** Just wrapped up at 35 chapters. Our Sue's a genius hacker, a trained spy, a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and Hawkeye's equal when it comes to ranged weapons. Chronicles of Narnia * "The Daughter's Tale" - K rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 8/22/15. ** Arneia has her own path to follow in Narnia, which she will find will cross with those of her saviours. Peter/OC. ** This 'Sue claims to be the glaurunging '''daughter' of Aslan. She's not a lioness, by the way, but rather a human. Also known as the Swordmaiden of Narnia, and has what seems to be a very improbable sword. This might make a good Suevenir (pun intended) for the agents that take on this mission. The story follows the movieverse version of The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. ~Pretzel'' King Kong * "Skull Island-The Place of Your Nightmares" - K+ rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, April 28, 2015. ** Brieanna Adams is a huge fan of King Kong! But when she gets thrown into the 2005 movie, Brieanna must reach the end of the movie without dying or screwing up the plot. She manages to catch Jimmy's eye, like she always wanted, but what happens when she does screw up the plot? Can she make it back home? Does she want to go back home? JimmyXOC ** SkarmorySilver's note: And true to the summary, she ends up taking the place of Ann in the actual movie, effectively overturning more or less the entirety of the plot in one single motion. Pirates of the Caribbean * "A Tale to Tell"- T rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending) 8/22/15. ** COTBP: Rachelle Swann has lived in Port Royal for eight years, ever since Governor Swann took her in. But a pirate raid, and the subsequent kidnapping, leaves old memories burgeoning from a suppressed past as she attempts to return home unscathed. Jack/OC ** DawnFire's note: A tale to tell, yes—but an awful one. This Sue manages to be Elizabeth's semi-amnesiac adopted sister, Jack's former (and later, current) lover, and, of all things, Barbossa's daughter. She has a French name in England, at a time when the French and the English were not on particularly friendly terms, doesn't know Elizabeth's personality '''at all', despite living with her for eight years, and is apparently such close BFFs with Will that he calls her 'Rachelle', rather than 'Miss Swann'. She also steals lines and throws everyone (especially Jack) out of character. And, do you want to know something else? This fic is so bad that I actually took most of these charges from just the first chapter and some brief skimming of a chapter or two in the middle. I shudder to think just how awful the entire fic is...'' Sherlock Holmes (2009) * "Snapped" - M rated (Please note this story is on AFF) NSFW/NSFB. Claimed by Miah 06/15/11 (renewed claim 05/25/14). ** When Watson decides to marry again, Holmes looses it. And finds a way to keep his doctor from leaving. OOC, M/M, Anal, Oral, Abuse * "Welcome to the Future" - T rated. Claimed by Miah 06/15/11 (renewed claim 05/25/14). ** Sherlock Holmes and Watson literally fall into Mine and Lydia's lives.How will they cope with the new world? follow us as we attempt to stop Holmes insulting people or getting himself killed and Watson tagging along. Holmes/OC Watson/OC Star Wars * "Destiny of the Sith" - T rated. Claimed by Ekyl. ** While Darth Sidious makes his own plans of destroying the Jedi, another Sith Lord, who perhaps more powerful than Sidious, makes his own plans which will result in the death of the Jedi and Sidious himself. Read and Review. AU. ** Massive Gary Stu in this, two canon characters killed, and Ahsoka turned into a minor slut. * "Different" - T rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 8/22/15. ** An Ahsoka/OC fic I've decided to remake Different, so reread Chapters 1-3 before you read Ch. 4, and be sure to tell me what you think of the remake ** Standard Stu who—like nearly every OC in the Star Wars The Clone Wars section—romances Ahsoka. * "Heart of Darkness" - T rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 8/22/15. ** AU: Vader finds Leia at an early age. Is the redemption of the Dark Lord at hand? Or will the Princess fall into darkness. Follow Leia as she grows up to be a loving daughter, dependable friend, swoop bike fanatic, chic shopaholic, and Sith Lord. ** Well... Leia's Replaced by a massive Sue that uses the Dark Side without being corrupted, Vader becomes a caring father... there are also some SPaG mistakes. And this thing is '''huge': 49 chapters.'' Tangled * "Men of Constant Sorrow" - M rated, NSFW/NSFB. Claimed by Miah 10-12-11 (renewed claim 05-25-14). ** Flynn and Eugene hate one another. ** And then they 'love' one another--in the worst possible sense of the word. ''How? Just. How?'' Literature Harry Potter * "The Adventure of Harry and Rose Potter" - T rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 8/22/15. ** What if Harry wasn't an only child? What if he had a twin sister named Rose Lilian Potter? This is her story. Born on August 1, she was sent into hiding and went to live with James' sister Jenny who then fled to America to flee from Voldy. re-written ** Caddy's Note: OCs interposing themselves into key positions, the sue being his long lost twin sister, you'd almost think they were intelligent and planning this... * "Alyssa Reynolds and the Soul Collectors"- K+ rated. Claimed by DawnFire (Claim renewed February 2, 2015) ** Alyssa has an American exchange student as a roommate! At first, everything is all fun and games, but then the mysterious Soul Collectors come after Ruby. Who are the Soul Collectors? Why do they want Ruby? And why isn't Voldemort showing his face? ** DawnFire's note: You'd think from the summary that there might be '''some '''depth to the story, but nooo...it's just a two-chapter anime-fest. At Hogwarts. Complete with bad SPaG, too. Almost completely nonsensical. * "Angelsong" - T rated. Claimed by Matt Cipher (May 11th, 2015) pending ** The half-angel half-demon Azriel finds herself caught up in the plans of Dumbledore to destroy the Death Eaters, and assembles a crew of elite student hitmen to achieve their goals. ** Basically a massive manslaughter at Hogwarts. Including Vampire!Luna, Mafia!Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy's older twin sister. Bad SPaG, bad explanation and a Sue who gets away with everything. * "Bloody Tears" - T rated. Claimed by Desdendelle and Iximaz, June 29th, 2015. ** Chapter 5* Hermione is half vampire, but only one person knows this. And what does she hold over him to make him do her bidding? ::sings:: It's gettin' hot! Hot! HOT!! ** Every bit as silly as it sounds. * "The Deadly Twin" - M rated. Claimed by doctorlit May 19, 2015. ** Where can you go if you are dead, then meet your almost twin who is dead, while joined by your wife who is bonded to you. Then Zeus makes a decision along with the other godesses. Then will you revenge Dumbledore who killed you. Please, this is M rated for everything, but no slash. * "The Girl who Tamed Unicorns" - K rated. Claimed by KittyEden (pending Permission). ** The story of a new arrival at Hogwarts. Sorry, this is a bad summary, but I'm new at this. ** The new arrival turns out to be a Sue (surprise, surprise!), the most beautiful girl the boys have ever seen, and such a natural at magic that she can outperform Hermione despite having no formal tuition before, and the fic being set in their 4th year. * "Harry Potter and the Guardians of Hogwarts" - T rated. Claimed by Storme Hawk 20/12/13. **Harry's third year at Hogwarts, a time of worry as Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban, however when two mysterious people and a fifth house appear things are going to get thrown on their head. Full Summary Inside, Canon up to Third Year. AU, slight Molly/Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Harry/Hermione Smart!Powerful!Grey!Harry. On Hiatus, pending re-write. * "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" - M rated, NSFW and NSFB trollfic. Claimed by doctorlit May 19, 2015. ** Summary: Harry Potter eventually eats a sandwich and discusses life with a famous author. **''Laburnum has laid claim to the fake Pokémon from chapter seven.'' * "Hogwarts Exposed"http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/neil/ and its sequels - R rated. Claimed by Seafarer 28/3/2015; renewed 17/8/2015 (Permission pending) ** Hermione hasn't seen her two best friends in five years. Harry has been living a self-imposed exile in the Muggle world and Ron has been imprisoned in Azkaban. Her life is about to change dramatically. ** Seafarer's note: This one's bad. No fewer than four Mary Sues, replacements all over the place, and an undertone of child abuse that makes my skin crawl. This is the first 'fic I feel a burning need to take down personally. * "It's only a song" - K+ rated. Claimed by Tomash 29 May, 2014. ** What happens when a new girl arrives during Harry's sixth year? What will happen when she gets involved in the lives of others? Will she ruin the Trio's friendship? Or make it stronger? * "My Boys" - M rated, NSFW. Claimed by the Irish Samurai on July 23, 2015 ** OCxGeorge,OCxFred,OCxSnape,OCxDraco and possible some Drarry and OCxHarry. Fred died in the final battle but what happens when the girl he and George both love is pregnant? And she's living with Draco? Rated M for a reason ** In case you didn't guess, the OC referenced in all the pairings in the summary is the same one each time, and she's a Slytherin -- George, Fred and Harry are of course well known in the canon for their fondness of people from that particular House. However, it's her pairing with Snape that I found the most disturbing, given that she's just 13 at the time. * "Potter and Riddle"- T rated. Claimed by Voyd and Silenthunder Jul 23, 2015. ** When Chloe Riddle, the mysterious granddaughter of Lord Voldemort, transfers to Hogwarts at the start of Harry Potter's fifth year, Harry and Chloe begin a secret relationship that could get both of them killed. ** DawnFire's note: Even worse than it sounds. Not only does it imply that Harry found Tom Riddle attractive, it also throws everyone out of character, and the Sue is an idiot. She also has a grandmother for a plot device, and ruins what could have been a well-written and engaging story about just how much of a struggle a Voldemort's granddaughter character could have to go through to both defeat her own nature and have a romantic relationship with a Gryffindor (assuming the reader can suspend disbelief long enough to accept that Voldemort would even have a child, or else assuming that the writer could come up with a logical reason for that). Instead, of course, it's full of angst, made-up Ministry positions, and canon-mangling. Such a pity. I would have liked to read the goodfic version of this story. ** (Also, please note—if you want to take this on, I previously went through part of it and made comments. Feel free to ask me for them.) * "rise of darkness" - T rated. Claimed by KittyEden, pending permission. ** Harry wasn't an only child.He had a brother.Harry was declared squib.On the fateful night of Halloween when Voldemort attacked,his brother is declared the boy who lived.Harry grows up being neglected. see how he grows in potter house hold... Dark harry! * "Rose's Visit" - M rated. Claimed by Hieronymus Graubart, 29 March, 2015, pending Permission. ** Rose Weasley pays Harry and Hermione an unusual and unexpected visit. a visit that could change their lives. Rated M for language. read a little of the kind of stuff that pops up in my head occasionally. H/Hr ** Unknown Boarder: The Ron-bashing I can almost understand since it happens so much, but Snape? Molly? That's just silly. And punishable. ** Hieronymus Graubart: I am currently using this for a workshop exercise. Depending on the outcome, I may or may not return it to Unclaimed when the workshop is finished. * "Severus' daughter Voldemort's granddaughter" - K+ rated. Claimed by Iximaz 18 August 2015. ** Severus is headmaster of Hogwarts when hi s daughter misbehaves he is forced to suspend her and send her to his father Voldemort. warning spanking of pre-teens and teenagers don't like do not read. ** I think the title speaks for itself. * "Subjugation" - NC-17 rated. Legendary Badfic! [[NSFB|'NSFB']]! Claimed by Neshomeh and Tungsten Monk until the end of time, if need be. ** SUMMARY: Severus Snape accuses Albus Dumbledore of rape. Dumbledore claims that it is all a misunderstanding. Who is believed, the Savior or the Turncoat? ** WARNINGS: AU, Very Dark Fic Chapters may contain any of the following - M/M Slash, M/F Slash, Mpreg, M/M Rape, Graphic Violence, Child Sexual Abuse (Non-graphic), Incest, Bondage, Implied Bestiality, Character Death, Cross Dressing, Foul Language. **''Note: The fic seems to have vanished from the internet, but since Neshomeh has a copy (much to her revulsion), the mission will go forward—when all has been prepared. There are honor, pride, sanity, and canon at stake here. For great justice!'' * "The Diamond Tears of the Black Court" - T rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 8/22/15. ** Aira had been told shes a witch,shes okay with that.But with Dumbledores unusual behaviour towards her and the forbidden forest calling her,shes having doubts to whether she is what they say she is,her magicks different to the others, then theres them... ** Filled with extremely pretentious and meaningless purple prose and centers around a completely unbelievable jerkass protagonist who gets everything handed to her by divine will of her author. * "Tormentor" - M rated. Claimed by Desdendelle (May 10th, 2015). ** Post OoTP. Harry decides to leave the Dursley's home. His world will soon be shattered as he uncovers realities concerning the link he has with Voldemort. Independent!Dark Heir!Dementor!Powerful!Harry. Not the usual type ** Every bit as bad as the description. Harry gets kissed by a Dementor, except it doesn't work and he gets Sue-per powahs for whatever reason. The fic's SPaG isn't exactly stellar, either. The Inheritance Cycle * "Selena's Daughter" - T rated. Claimed by Iximaz February 11, 2015. ** What if there was one more child? One more Rider? Abandoned by her mother and raised by a blacksmith, Florina must decide where her loyalties lie as His daughter. Rated T for possible cursing ** This one is nuts; she out-Sues ERAGON, of all people. She's Eragon and Murtagh's half-sister and the daughter of Galbatorix. She also teaches herself magic at the age of ten, before going on to get herself a nice shiny gold dragon that she names "Gold" in the Ancient Language. No, really. Of course she's also an expert swordswoman and a spy for the Varden... yeesh. Fifty-one chapters of this is fifty-one chapters too many. The Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit * "Arrow In My Heart (Legolas Love Story)" - not rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending) 8/22/15. ** What will happen when the Elven daughter of the Lady of the Light, falls for the Elven Prince of Mirkwood? ** Um. Just no. Bad SPaG. (No relief…) Love at first sight. And it's GREEN. The writing is GREEN. And purple. And pink. And other colors. Kill it. Please. * "Better Than A Dream (LOTR Legolas Love Story)" - not rated, likely T. (Claimed by Silenthunder July 12, 2015) **Glarawen was just an average teenage girl. Always was the good girl, nothing out of the ordinary. But what will happen when she is transported to Middle Earth at her sixteenth birthday party? Will she die on her quest to destroy the rings? Or will she find friendship and love? * "Blade" - K+ rated. Claimed by DawnFire (Claim renewed February 2, 2015) ** Laiqualassiel, better known as Ivy, has always loved to fight. But when she joins the fellowship, has she bitten off more than she can chew. let's see sexist pigs, sword fights, a ring, and long walks. IT"S GOT EVERYTHING! ** Warrior-Sue who beats five ringwraiths at once, and is also the last member of a noncanon species. Only two chapters at the moment, but some real sporking potential here. ** DawnFire's note: It has Grelvish. And role-stealing. And a Sue with a name that I'm pretty sure is a feminised version of Legolas' name in Quenya. One can't really be surprised that it seems to be heading towards Legomance. * "Business at the Prancing Pony" - Restricted Audience rated - NSFW! Claimed by doctorlit May 19, 2015. ** Sam's account of what really happened at The Prancing Pony * "Claws" - not rated, probably T. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 8/22/15. ** Winter is a shape-shifter. She, in dept to Gandalf, agreed to protect Bilbo and Frodo Baggins in the shape of a black cat. But what happens when Frodo must join the fellowship? Will Winter be able to protect him as she has always done? (Legolas love story) **FINISHED** * "Draconic Supremacy" - T rated. Claimed by hS and Neshomeh, Apr 16, 2015. ** Five years prior the War of Wrath, a modern girl wakes as a young dragon. Ancalagon the Black becomes her father. Smaug, a haughty and possessive jerk-ass of a dragon, is the subject of both her hate and love. Mairon and Scatha are insane. And the alluring, dicey blood of a dragon makes her do things she wouldn't normally do. "The dragon never forgets." SmaugXOC. T/M rating. AU. ** Voyd's notes: She has lavender scales!? NOOOO! Besides which, she's replaced almost all of the dragons from the Silmarillion. I'm going to need both of my teams and probably a canon expert for this one... * "The Empty Vessel" - NC-17 rated. Claimed by Tungsten Monk and Neshomeh, Jan 24, 2015. ** A woman discovers her world isn't the only one falling apart. ** And proceeds to wreck Middle-earth so she can have a special destiny that culminates in psychically dictating J.R.R. Tolkien's ideas to him. * "The Fellowship of the Nazgirls" - T rated. Claimed by 99Hedgehog, August 4 2014 ** Chapter 14: We learn of the fate of Chanilia. R&R Please! This is an AU fic but im sure you don't care **''Woah. Just... woah. I can't even begin to describe how utterly atrocious this fic is.'' * "Heart and Soul (A Legolas Love Story) *FINISHED*" - not rated, probably T. Claimed by Tawaki, July 13, 2015 ** Nessa is an ordinary Elf who travels with the Ranger Aragorn. Until she goes to Rivendell with four Hobbits, will she meet the love of her life on this adventure or will she never trust again? *"I Don't Bow To Crowns (A Legolas Love Story)" - not rated, probably T. Claimed by doctorlit May 19, 2015. ** Legolas has been the crush of many women over the centuries, but none of them has been the one for him. Can a simple ranger, who doesn't know much about her past, change that? * "The Last Queen of Fangorn" - K+ rated. Claimed by DawnFire (Claim renewed February 2, 2015) ** What if one of the Fellowship was a girl? How would they all act? Due to extensive research about ability, military position, romance Rosie and Arwen , and the appearance of female dwarves, there is only one option. Yes, I am turning Legolas into a girl ** Answers the age-old question that no one asked or wanted to know (especially via Fanfic): What if Legolas was female? As it turns out: nothing, the people act the exact same way. The only difference is that Legolas has an 'a' at the end of his name. Extremely inaccurate in basic canon info, such as: Thranduil is not King Fangorn, and Thranduil is named Thranduil. ** DawnFire's note: So many minis. So many misquoted lines. A 15-year-old Elf, for crying out loud. Oh yes, and this: '"Nine companions...and a horse," said Elrond. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the ring."' I think that says it all, really. Oh, and then there's the bit where Theodred ends up in the Undying Lands after dying. In corporeal form, mind you. And they sail East to get there. Yes, East. No, I'm not making that up. They seriously sail East and manage to get to Valinor. * "My Lady Dunedain" ** Whole set claimed by Antigone68104, now that it's complete. (Claim renewed 5-16-14.) ** "My Lady Dunedain: The Fellowship of the Ring" - K+ rated. *** The Watcher has always been on her own, doing whatever she wanted to, fighting, killing, but when Gandalf asks her a favor she becomes apart of the Fellowship and falls in love in the process. But will she survive long enough to realize it? Aragorn/OC. *** Tenth Walker Warrior!Sue in the movieverse. Misogynist!Boromir can't decide if he's falling due to the power of the Ring or lust for the Sue. ** "My Lady Dunedain: The Two Towers" - K+ rated. *** What will the future bring for our fragment of the Fellowship as they enter Rohan? What does Altrasea encounter as they enter the halls of Edoras? But more importantly, will our favorite lady Dunedain survive the coming battles? *** Yep, the Sue's real name is Altrasea. ** "My Lady Dunedain: The Return of the King" - T rated. *** What will the future bring for the Fellowship as the battle to end the War of the Ring draws near? What happens when love is used against a king and the lady has no way of stopping it? Will Aragorn and Altrasea survive, or will Altrasea be left behind? * "The other Evenstar" - T rated. Claimed by DawnFire (Claim renewed February 2, 2015). ** Seraphina has a dark and shameful past. She joins the Fellowship to help Frodo on his mission to destroy the Ring. However, her past comes back to haunt her. She must fight to protect the ones she loves and fight to keep control of herself. ** Where to even begin. This bit of writing features a raging Sue with a name that references a religion that's non-existent in Middle-earth, Boromir wearing his "soldier's uniform" to the Council, Boromir-bashing, and wounds from a Morgul blade that behave uncanonically (in a clothes-burning way). The Sue saps powers of decision, convinces Frodo to volunteer to take the Ring to Mordor, has a Magical Necklace of Mary-Sueness that occasionally burns her, and volunteers to go with the Fellowship before '''Gandalf'. All of this is from the first chapter, and I've even left some things out (such as line-mangling and mini-Balrog creation). Later on, she mentions that she helped to deliver both Eomer and Eowyn, and that she and Eomer used to go on adventures together. I'm also pretty sure it's a Legomance, although I suppose it could be Aragorn instead. Do I really need to go on?'' * "The queen - (Legolas love story)" - not rated, likely T. Claimed by doctorlit May 19, 2015. ** On their way to Mordor, the fellowship meets a mysterious girl, who is she and what's her background story? * "The Royalmaiden's Journey" - K+ rated. Claimed by Lenore Snow 5 February, 2014. ** When Arnuriel is sent to follow the Black Riders, she has no idea what kind of journey is waiting for her. She sets off with the Fellowship of the Ring for an adventure of a lifetime. Legolas/OC. * ѕαυroɴ'ѕ ɴeхт тαrɢeт - T-ish rated (as far as I know). Re-claimed by Huinesoron, 15 Jan 2015 ** Anneliese Felagund never really knew too much about her past. She grew up in Archet, which is a city in Bree. Her mother died, and her father left before her mother died. That's all she knew about herself... ** I think she deserves killing just from that summary. She claims to be the daughter of Finrod Felagund, and to have the Silmarils ground up in her blood... * "This is not the Renaissance Festival" - T rated. Claimed by Storme Hawk (renewed January 14, 2015) ** Tiffani and Shea end up in Middle Earth instead of at the Renaissance Festival. The Fellowship of the Ring meets the soul mates. ** Real gem, this one. Two Sues, no description, random everything, go after Haldir and Legolas respectively. Lots of Hobbit-hugging, very bad case of Bubbly!Sues with mindsets of immature teenagers. Characters remind of cardboard. Too many immature pranks to count. Generally confusing. Short paragraphs and chapters, 18 chapters, complete boredom. * "The Wandering Blue Wizard" - not rated, likely T. Claimed by Pippa's Ghost 31 July 2015 ** Gandalf told the company about the 5 great wizards; Sauroman the white, himself, the 2 blues, and Radagast the brown. He claimed to have forgotten the 2 blue's names, which is true, my name always seems to loose him. Hello, my name is Angelina, the blue witch. I travel with Gandalf the grey. I helped Thorin Oakensheild and the company take back Erebor and slay the dragon. I have been informed that the ring of power has been found, by none other than the famous Bilbo Baggins. So, now I am on my way to Rivendell to discuss the matter. Maximum Ride * "Taylor Winter Ride: A Iggy Love Story" - not rated. Claimed by Nue Houjuu (Permission Pending). ** If you have read The Angel Experiment you should know that they left out a girl. Her name is Taylor Winter Ride. Read to find out what happens! ** OP-Sue joins the flock, general Sue-related stuff happens, and also has an extra Relationship Sue added in. Tackling something from my personal Canon Research list as a first mission. Percy Jackson * The Child of the Moon: The Lightning Thief - T-rated. Claimed by MrJoker94 pending ** This story will have the original story line of Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief with some major twists so follow the son of Artemis as he helps Percy and friends find Zeus's bolt. Warning: There will be some oc's. Hope you guys like it as this is my first ever fanfiction. So please no bashing just leave some constructive criticism and feed back. Thank you. ** Do I even need to say anything? We have a child of Artemis... a MALE child... with a Cute Animal Friend, who becomes the fourth in Percy, Annabeth, and Grover trio. Oh, also, F*CKING DRAGONS!!! I'm afraid to even think about this... but the author is going to rewrite the whole first series. ''Rose Potter vibes, anyone?'' * "Moon Daughter"- T rated. Claimed by Iximaz January 15, 2015. **Flavia a beautiful demigod was in love with Luke but now she discovers she is the only daughter of Artemis in Camp Half Blood! And she must go on a quest to find Artemis so she can be and hunteress, because she can't stay at Camp Half Blood any longer because she is bullied by Annbeth and the other deimgods and Chiron says the prophecy says she must leave before more people die! **''I'm fairly certain this is a troll, since it's basically'' My Immortal: Percy Jackson style. Everyone is thrown wildly OOC, and the Sue is a daughter of Artemis. Need I say more? * "Son of Chaos Book One" - M rated. Claimed by Storme Hawk (renewed January 14, 2015) ** Perseus has lost it all. Olympus has turned against him, Annabeth has dumped him and he has lost his family. In his last few minutes of life, Percy is visited by a mysterious figure, who gives him a chance to re-do everything, but this time not as a Son of Poseidon, but as a Son of Chaos. Percy/Thalia Pairing. Shakespeare * "Moor's Legend" - K+ rated. Claimed by doctorlit May 19, 2015. ** Othello is a wolf named Moor out to win the heart of the one he loves. A friend will become his enemy. A Wolfspearian tail to enjoy. more chapters soon. Tamora Pierce * "The Avatar" - M rated. Claimed by Rosie Azrael 08/07/2013. ** Alex, daughter of Gainel and Eliana leaves her home in the Realms of the Gods to stay with her mothers brother in Tortall, the Coopers * "I Mustn't Love You" - M rated. Claimed by Rosie Azrael 08/07/2013. ** Keladry and Lord Wyldon kept captured by the Scanrans and a mage who likes to enjoy his prisoners. What is Wyldon to do when Kel is taken advantage of? Eventually Kel/Wyldon The Thief/Queen's Thief Series * "The Thief: A Different Story" - T rated. Claimed by Rosie Azrael 08/07/2013. ** Based on The Thief by Megan Turner. What if Eugenides had been a girl? Warriors * "Snowkit's torture" - T rated. Claimed by KittyNoodles ** Jenna, a human gets transformed into a kit of Riverclan. She is beaten and wanted to be killed her intire life. A challange one shot for Nightclan. * "Night & Dawn" "Night & Dawn"- K+ rated. Claimed by Silenthunder August 14, 2015. ▪ Three She-cats, Nightflare, Dawnheart and Moonshine are born into ThunderClan destined to guide the Clan through its darkest times into a new time in which TC will be the strongest it's ever been. This is their story. GraystripexOC RavenpawxOC FirestarxOC Television Doctor Who/Torchwood * "DOCTOR WHO AND THE VAMPIRESSS" - K rated. Claimed by DawnFire (Claim renewed February 2, 2015) ** CAN THE DOCTOR KILL THE VAMPIRES IN TIME? ** So basically, hello trollfic! Which, coincidentally, is perfect for something I'd like to write now. Thanks for reporting it, 99Hedgehog... * "Every Fangirl's Dream" - K+ rated. Claimed by Pippa's Ghost 3 May, 2014. ** A/N: Yes I know that this story has been done before. I just had to do my own version of this. So sorry in advance if you think I stole your story. Anywho...sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors. * "Stopwatch~a doctor who love story (10&11)" - not rated, so I'll say it's rated T for swearing. Claimed by DawnFire (Claim renewed February 2, 2015) ** When a time lord or lady finds their soulmate, time seems to freeze. They call this their stopwatch. My name is Olivia Corey. My mother escaped from a dyeing Galifrey when she was pregnant with me but she died soon after I was born. I am the last time lady and this is how I met the doctor. ** Basically, Time Lady Sue romances the Tenth (and later Eleventh?) Doctor, manages to '''character replace the TARDIS', and drags the Torchwood team into it. At least Martha's out of it—she leaves before the Doctor even meets the Sue, lucky woman. Also features transplanted aliens from a different movie, which is utterly ridiculous. Oh, and did I mention the soulmate thing? What's wrong with gradually progressing romance, I'd like to know...'' Dora The Explorer * "A Typical Day for Dora" - K+ rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, May 15, 2015. ** Just another normal day in Dora's adventurizing life. Yes, it does include the farting Maps, giant poop and a weird gizmo… (This is a crackfic, and should not be taken seriously.) ** SkarmorySilver's note: Dear gods, why does this exist... My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * "120 Days of Blueblood" - Mature, WARNING: NEITHER SAFE FOR WORK NOR SAFE FOR BRAINS. Claimed by Wobblestheclown. ** This story takes place in an alternate universe set before the events of the first season. In this Equestria, Luna never became Nightmare Moon and the two princesses have ruled the kingdom together for thousands of years, where they are revered as gods. When Prince Blueblood is denied access to the females of Rarity's family, he plots to make them come to him. Future chapters will involve different members of the mane six. ** Further along in the summary, it reads "Those familiar with "Salo" will understand the origins of this story." Doesn't that just about sum it up? ** (Renewed as of 14th January, 2015, by Wobblestheclown's returnbie form Scapegrace) * "My Little Unicorn: Magic is Believing" - Everyone (fimfiction rating). Personal rating of bleepfic. Claimed by World-Jumper (Renewed claim: 5/26/14). **Venture into a whole new world where whole new winged unicorns, not alicorns, face off against evil forces unlike anything on FIM. New characters, newer plot, songs too. This is my world. **''Key phrase here being "unlike anything on FIM." Indeed, arguably this is the opposite of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Even better, he drags his "world" into Equestria later. '' * "my love rainbowdash" - Teen (Fimfiction rating). Claimed by y2k890 (Permisson Pending). ** this is a story that i just decided to write and i think i made the first chapter tarable but i am going to keep writing and i hope you guys like also i got a editor to start editing my storys and he will fix them plaese dont make to much hate on me ** Takes place during Rainbow Dash's backstory. Minis and grammatical errors abound. Bringing punctuation just in case. * "Pattycakes," Part 1, Part 2 - not rated, though possibly a T or M. NSFW. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 8/22/15. ** Fluttershy drugs Rainbow Dash and forces her to act like an infant for a full afternoon, somehow breaking Dash's mind in the process, to the point where she actually gains the mentality of an infant. ** Later in Part 2, Scootaloo tries to find out where her mentor went, which leads to the revelation that the entire town is in on Fluttershy's twisted game. Scootaloo is forced to endure a series of tests that Jigsaw could have made, and (depending on the ending you choose) either winds up becoming Fluttershy's assistant, or falling victim to the same drug that has Rainbow Dash acting like a toddler. ** The entire town is OOC. THE. ENTIRE. TOWN. Everyone that lives in Ponyville has been affected by this travesty on some level, from sharing False!Fluttershy's "age play" kink (everyone, despite this being a kids' show with no indication of any sexual content whatsoever) to '''actively helping False!Fluttershy in preparing the foalmula. '(Twilight Sparkle supplied her alchemy set, and Zecora produced the necessary herbs to make the foalmula) Either False!Fluttershy's a seriously powerful Sue, or the agents assigned to this fic will have a lot of exorcising to do. Bring backup in either case. And Bleeproducts.'' * "Pegasus Device" - NSFW, NSFB.- Claimed by Shadow (2/17/15) ** Cloudsdale Weather Coporation has been running without incident for over twenty years. That is, until two foals manage to avoid being processed and find themselves in the haunted bowels of the massive facility. Can they make it out o the abandoned factory with their sanity intact? Will they uncover the secrets even a company as dark as the CWC is ashamed to keep? And what of the workers who help ensure that, in the end, not a single soul gets through... ** Aurora Dawn is back with yet another story filled with the murder of innocent foals! Be careful about accepting this baddie, because apparently this isn't a one-shot like its predecessor. * "Royal Bloodbath" - "Explicit," NSFW. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending) 8/22/15. ** Blueblood attempts to chase his Beloved rarity, and gets even more than he bargained for. So do the Royal guards, Sweetie Belle, and Rarity herself. Then Pinkie Pie and Twilight Get involved, and stuff goes down, and gets... bloodY! Revenge tastes sweet, especially when it splatters! Warning: Features Rape, Gore, Death, Violence, Underage, Sex, Torture AND Profanity. Every Warning! WOOOHOOOO! ** Another one of my roommate KAM's old MLP:FiM fics, this one a more obvious trollfic. Proceed with caution- he does mean EVERY warning. * "Suicidal Nightmare" - Teen. Claimed by Wobblestheclown. ** Luna Burns her-self to death in the bathtub. Princess Celestia tries to cope with the death of her sister. Is this real or a suicidal nightmare? ** Do I even need to explain why this one needs a good killing? Beyond just how melodramatic it is, it tries to morph into a horror story midway through, and fails '''miserably.' Have fun with this one and its silly attempts at being dark and creepy!'' ** (Renewed as of 14th January, 2015, by Wobblestheclown's returnbie form Scapegrace) * "Sweet Apple Massacre" - EXTREMELY NSFW, NSFB!!! Claimed by SkarmorySilver. ** I remember reading in a previous PPC mission that this fic was un-missionable due to glorifying violence, but I think there's some story potential to be had in this one, personally. At the very least, it'll be satisfying to dispose of the replacement of Big Mac, and 'somebody' has to kill this abomination anyway! * "Yiffing is Magic" - NSFW, YKINMK. Claimed by Toopurple (Permission Pending). ** He is either a very subtle troll or he is honestly trying to introduce the brony community to a kink that is less rare in furry communities. ** The only thing that is really missionable is that he's a trans-dimensional hopper and Lyra is given a disturbing characterization. Psych * "Like Father Like Daughter" - T rated. Claimed by Miah 6/15/11 (Renewed claim 05-25-14). ** Hello! this is my first Psych fic ever! so plz give it a try! What happens when you throw in the Psych mix...Shawns daughter? Yes!our beloved psychic has a kid and she is as smartass as herfather but she has a secret! I can feeel that you want to read it The Simpsons * "Lisa is Pregnant" - T rated. Claimed by VibravaMajic 13th of June 2015 (Permission pending) ** Bart and Lisa are freezing on the mountains. With death staring at them in the face, Bart proposes a last resort. Later, Lisa awakens to find out Bart is dead and she is a mother! ** What... just... WHAT. ** Can I just kill this now? Please? South Park * "The Siren" (Also posted here) - T rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 8/22/15. ** Siren is Mysterion's new partner and the newest member of Coon and Friends. But what will happen when something threatens both her and Mysterion's very duty to protect the city and the Earth? ** Mary Sues abound, since the author included EVERY OC suggested. Star Trek * "It's not a blender it's a coffeemaker!" - T rated. Claimed by hermione of vulcan. ** Syan is an Elvic healer needed for a long mission, but when her innocent flirting lands her a husband she fights with her family that she didn't marry a blenderDataOC ** Summary says it all. * "rare musical moments on the USS Enterprise" - K+ rated. Claimed by DawnFire (Claim renewed February 2, 2015) ** a songfic about the star trek crew singing about certain subjects that so relate. bones and kirk make a bet, uhura and gailia just being friends Spock and uhura in a quiet moment after he has a bad day many little drabbles there no slashing just plain fun and joyful moments sometimes sad moment on the U.S.S enterprise mainly spock/uhura McCoy/Nurse Chapel Gailia/ Scotty Janice/Kirk ** Ugh. This fic. I can't even. First of all, 'rare musical moments'... judging from this fic, they're anything but rare. In fact, there are going to be 100 chapters dealing with them. It's currently at 61. Second, this does contain random crossovers, but they only last for a chapter at a time, so it's simpler to just put it in the Star Trek category. It's supposedly AOS; it brings in a lot of TOS characters, randomly crosses over with ''Star Wars, and don't even get me started on the plots it adapts from musicals and movies (Les Mis ''and ''The Lion King, to name two). Spock is replaced by an emotional human teenager; McCoy must have access to some sort of history channel; the entire crew of the Enterprise fits on McCoy's family ranch; and did I mention that singing is an old McCoy family remedy? No, I didn't know that either. It also does a great job of ruining McCoy's character, and while I'm at it, I'm just going to give you the link to what I wrote about this fic on the Board, because it's too long to put here and what I am putting here is also getting very long. Something else that should be mentioned here is that I've nominated this fic for Bleepfic status... hopefully you can see why. I'm going to go back to consuming Bleeproducts now. Have a nice day.'' * "Red Dragon" and "What is There To Do in Space?" - T rated. [[NSFW|'NSFW']] Claimed by hermione of vulcan. ** Kunsei, a young Commander, has a tortured past aboard the U.S.S Malinche. Now on the Enterprise, she is determined to prove her new reputation to the captain who treated her so badly, until everything goes wrong. ** Data and new Transfer, Commander Kunsei, decide to take a break from the usual duties of the Enterprise. ** Fifteen-year-old commander. In a relationship with Data for no discernable reason (The second fic is smut). Can shapeshift into a dragon and gets cybernetic implants. Has a tortured past. No scene breaks, and some really random Picard/Riker slash. DEFEATS THE BORG QUEEN. I'll stop now. * "THE NEW GIRL on Voyager" - K+ rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 4/10/15. ** A beutiful American teen appears on Voyager and all of the boys on the ship falls in love. She need to go back home. ** Terrible spelling, a Mary Sue and causing massive OOC to boot. * "Time Travel" - K rated. Claimed by DawnFire (Claim renewed February 2, 2015) ** This is my first ST:TNG fic it's about a girl from the 1940's who accidentally ends up aboard the Enterprise. ITS DONE! Please RR. ** Do I really need to elaborate? Featuring historical fails—both World One and Trekverse—as well as SPaG issues, OOC everyone, Picard going on an away mission, Picard taking a nine-year-old on an away mission, Picard turning into a Dalek (ok, fine, Picard speaking—pardon me, "snapping"—in all-caps and reminding me so strongly of Daleks that I read his line in a Dalek voice), and the creation of both the hollowdeck and the mini "hollodeck". She also has a conversation with Warf the mini-tribble. It's pretty ridiculous...and exactly what I need for a planned mission, so I'm claiming it. Supernatural * "Darkest Nights"- T rated. Claimed by DawnFire (Claim renewed February 2, 2015) ** My name is Eva. I am 20 year, my life completely changed when I ending up in a accident. No I do not see ghost or can see the future. No it is completely different and maybe outer worldly. ** DawnFire's note: ... yeah. Pretty annoying fic. Focuses on a Sue who's a Hunter, a psychic, and Bobby’s niece, as well as a tragic home life, terrible SPaG, and far too many plotholes. She also helps Sam and Dean on a hunt, and has in-text a/ns that are only marked as such by parentheses. The beginning and end a/ns aren't differentiated from the story text, either, and this is the first story I've ever seen to feature a 'declaimer' rather than a disclaimer. This is not a good thing The Walking Dead * "The Walking Dead Reprisal" - M rated. Claimed by Dark Brother 16 (Permission pending). Claim renewed 4/10/15. ** The world she knew was gone. Keiko Watanabe, forced on her own by the death of her family, is out to seek her only surviving friend, and those responsible for the virus. Smart, skilled, manipulative, and dangerous, she goes through her new life doing whatever it takes to survive. ** The story goes with the show. Starting around the "Save the Last One" episode and goes from there. ** Dark Brother 16's note: Here is a classic example of a Mary Sue embedded in the zombie epic The Walking Dead. She is from Japan, she wields an exotic Sword of Sueness, she has a pair of wolf companions, she has a traumatic past which is ratcheted down in intensity, and she romances Daryl Dixon. It's almost as if she was made with the PPC in mind! X-Men: Evolution *Too Much - K+ rated. Claimed by doctorlit May 19, 2015. **We all know Kurt was experimented on, but who says he was the only one? I do not own the series. Video Games ''Final Fantasy'' *"Phantom Dreams" - M rated. Claimed by doctorlit July 30, 2015. **Seifer comes back to Garden but isn't the same man he was, Squall helps him find the new him and selphie interferes Anal,Angst,Bi,Bond,H/C,HJ,Language,M/M,Oral,Toys,Violence,WIP,Yaoi ''Halo'' *"Halo: The True Meaning of Christmas" - T rated, although even that is overstating things. Claimed by AdmiralSakai (pending Permission) 02 AUG 2014 **The Arbiter and the Elites experience Christmas for the first time. Arbiter and Miranda pairing. This fanfic was co-written with Doctor Anthony. Read and Review. From us both we wish you a very Merry Christmas. **''Sappy, crappy, and mercifully short.'' ''Minecraft'' * "Queen of the Mobs" - T rated. Claimed by Mikelus (pending permission) January 29, 2014. ** She is chucked into the Nether as punishment for a crime she didn't do. She hid under a group of blazes and learned their language and befriends the mob. She heard the rumours of the End from Wither Skeletons. She caught whispers of the Aether from Enderman in the Overworld. She goes on a journey and befriends every mob in existence and learns their language. ** Hoo boy, where do I even frelling start... Pokémon * "It is Wendi in Johto" - T rated. Claimed by eatpraylove February 26, 2015. ** Wendi is a rich snob and She going to become a pokemon trainer ** While the Suethor says that the Sue will change into a more realistic character later, I have difficulty believing that, since she gets a Scyther about a day into her journey and finds a Ralts in Johto, which is slightly plausible since the Ralts’ trainer abandoned it, but still. Plus we find out about that through plothole. Additionally, bad grammar, punctuation issues, and generally bland storytelling. Will happily kill. * "Latias' Journey" - M rated. NSFW/NSFB! Claimed by SkarmorySilver, April 28, 2015. ** With her home destroyed, Latias sets out on a journey to protect herself from the mysterious Ghost King. On the way, she encounters new friends and adventures, and wonders if perhaps the one who destroyed her city is really all that he seems. ** SkarmorySilver's note: Ho. Lee. Flock. This fic consists of 67 chapters of content described by TV Tropes as "absurdly long, surreal, bizarre to extremes ...and really, really dark, squicky, messy, and all kinds of disturbing." This is gonna take a lot of preparation and a week's worth of Bleeprin, in no small part because the Sue of this fic is probably gonna have to be brought down by at least five agents working together. Spore * "Grox and Kisses" - T rated. Claimed by Sjosten May 5, 2014. ** 'I never knew I would be here.With a mate of pure fantasy.And all love and power a monster like me can devour.'-Amy Marks,Empress of the Groxian Empire. Part of TOTT. New chapter is out! Tomb Raider * "Tomb Raider: Lara's Friend" - T rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, July 17, 2015. ** James was from Manchester in England he Grew up there but when he was 6 his rich parents moved to London and he when to an Expensive school he had no friends and no one talk to until one day in the School Café he was eating alone on his table when he met a Girl who was very nice to him her name was Lara Croft she was the in love for the rest of his life. Lara X OC ** Not only is this a classic Gary Stu we're dealing with (who knows Lara from childhood, apparently, and wants to romance her), but the formatting is awful. There's almost no punctuation whatsoever outside of quote marks, along with way too many sentence run-ons. World of Warcraft * "The Island" - rated T. Claimed by Phobos May 25, 2014. ** Deathwing, the Aspect of Death, and Alexstrasza, the Aspect of life, have been stranded on a mysterious island after a group of adventures attacked N'Zath during a conflict between the two. Now they must survive together, and survive the emotions the have ** You heard that right, ladies and gentlemen. Two of the most powerful beings in the World (of Warcraft), an Old God, and geographical aberrations. How can one pair of agents hope to overcome all of that? Answer: they can't. This will be a multi-department operation. * "The Crimson Fox" - T rated. Claimed by Iximaz January 16, 2015. ** Crimsonfox is your standard issue Alliance Rogue. Now the SI-7 has given her the prestigious task of guarding King Varian Wrynn. Is she completely unprepared for her assignment? You had better believe it. **''The poor king is thrown wildly OOC, and then he and the Sue get their freak on.'' Category:Lists Category:Badfic